He's MineAmeriCan
by Kassylee
Summary: A little bit of AmeriCan for you, Snapped! Canada makes an appearance...


He walked down the hallway, his footsteps echoing loudly in the emptiness. He looked back to the Conference Room. A sigh escaped his lips. Another meeting without resolution, another day of being invisible. Matt leaned against the wall, and loosened his red tie. He bent his head, and blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. He felt the tears coming, something stirring deep within his center. Something dark and deeply rooted. It was anger.

A noise came. What was it? A voice. That voice! "Hey! Hey Mattie! Dude!" Alfred was running down the empty hallway towards the other man. "Hey Bro!" his voice sounded happy, and light. Matt looked up to see Alfred leaning against the wall beside him, panting from the jaunt. "Whoa...Dude! What a run...Where you going man! I wanted to talk to you!" A friendly smile spread across his face, and Matt could see something in those blue eyes. Kindness? No...It couldn't be...

"What do you want Alfred?" The words were harsh, his eyes narrowed. The smile faded from Alfred's face. "Uh...I was...I just wanted to ask you about the meeting Mattie..." he looked away, this wasn't like Matt. He knew something was wrong. "Spit it out! Just tell me already!" The heat was rising, he could feel it on his cheeks, and the darkness rising within his stomach, the anger was getting to be too much. Alfred took a step back, raising his hands in a type of surrender. "H...Hey! Look bro...I..It's no problem. I'll just come back later." With this statement Alfred turned to leave, but something caught his arm.

"Don't you walk away from me...Don't you fucking walk out again! I've had to take so much shit from you, and everyone else around here! IT'S OVER!" His voice was shrill, the words coming in spurts between pants. Alfred's eyes widened, and he looked down at the hand holding his arm. "M..Matt...I..I'm.." he didn't get to finish. "Don't you apologize! Don't you FUCKING DARE APOLOGIZE TO ME! It's too late Alfred...Much too late for all that...I've been too nice for far too long...It's payback time.." A sadistic grin spread across Matthew's lips, and there was a dark glint in his eyes. Alfred was genuinely afraid for the first time he could remember. He tried to speak, but no words came. He tried to run, but his body had frozen.

Matthew pushed him up against the wall, his hands on both of Alfred's shoulders. He let out a loud grunt. "Ugh! Fuck! FUCK IT! FUCK YOU! I..I hate you...I hate you..I HATE YOU!" Alfred felt the fingers that were holding him shaking. Something caught Matt's eye. It was glossy and black. The same grin spread across his face, a he slowly reached his hand down toward's Alfred's belt. He pulled out the gun that the American always concealed there. A small giggle left Matt's lips, a giggle that rose to a rising laughter. He was purely psychotic. Alfred saw his chance, and moved to leave. Matt quickly and violently stopped him, and shoved the gun up under Alfred's chin. "Where do you think you are going? You fucking asshole...I'm going to kill you...and I'm going to enjoy it..." His voice was barely a whisper, and those words brought tears to Alfred's eyes. He didn't want to die. Not like this.

He knew he only had one chance at escape. He shot his right hand up, and grabbed the front of the barrel of the gun, and turned it on his friend. "You know how fast you have to be to catch a rattlesnake?" It was his turn to grin, and savour the fear in the other man's face. Matthew didn't know what to do. All the power he had, that delicious feeling of being in control had just been robbed. It wasn't right. This wasn't fair! He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't stop it. How dare Alfred do this! Why would he do this to him? It wasn't right. Why was this man always in control of him?

Alfred looked into the face of his friend, and saw tears falling down his face. It was so sad. He looked so pathetic. He couldn't resist that face, those pitiful whines. He couldn't watch this. He couldn't look at Matthew in such a state. The Canadian opened his mouth to speak. "W..Why? Why Alfred? Why did you do it? Why'd you take it from me? I..I..I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I...I can't stop...I can't stop when I get like this...I can't st-.." His sentence was cut off, by lips meeting his own. They were warm and wet, and sucked on his own lightly. He let out a slight whimper. He felt a hand on his cheek, and looked up into blue eyes. Alfred let out a small chuckle. "Hehe...You stopped! See!" the signature goofy grin spread across his lips. Matt pushed him away, and started to walk down the hallway back into the conference room.

He could hear the American following, and quickened his pace. He felt the same hand grasp his own. He jerked it away, and turned in his heel to face Alfred. "Don't fuck with me!" he clenched his eyes tight trying to stop the tears that still lingered there. "Hey! Hey! Wait...What do you mean?" he was genuinely confused. "YOU IDIOT!" Matt screamed. "I...I really like you! Y..You can't just do that to me...Kiss me and walk away...You know I'm gay...You know gay marriage is legal now..." Matt turned to walk away again, but Alfred grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. "Don't run away again...Just...Tell me what you want Bro...It's okay, you can tell me." His voice was soft and low, and Matt couldn't resist. "I...I want you. I want to be with you." He lay his head against Alfred's chest and listened to his breathing. Alfred was even more confused now. He stroked Matt's soft blonde hair, and stared out into space. 'This man just tried to kill me...' they both shared the same thought. The Canadian looked up and saw Alfred's face, he reached up and touched his cheek. "Oh...Hehe...Sorry...I was spacing out." Alfred looked down to Matt, who leaned up and kissed Alfred deeply on the lips.

Alfred shut his eyes, he loved the feel of velvety lips against his own. "Mm...M-Matt! What are you doing? We're guys!" A blush spread across his face. Matt smiled, and looked up at the man he loved. "That doesn't matter...All that matters is..How you feel about me...How I feel about you...Love is love!" He kissed Alfred on the cheek. Alfred smiled a little, and touched his cheek. "Y..Yeah...I guess you're right...I, uh..Like you too." Matt felt his heart jump, he wrapped his arms around Alfred, and held onto him tightly. "Mm...Just...Take me Alfred! Make me your own..." his voice was thin, and quivering. The American nodded at the smaller man. "Sure...I..I'll give it a try."

A cheeky smirk spread across Matthew's face. "Here...I'll get you started..." He winked at Alfred, who swallowed the lump in his throat. Matt reached down, and undid Alfred's belt. Alfred felt the heat rising in his cheeks, as his boxers and pants were slid down to reveal his nakedness. Matt smiled, and knelt down in front of his lover. "Hmm...Hehe! It seems you started without me!" Matt chuckled. Alfred looked away, to hide the blush on his cheeks. Matt smiled once more, and gently reached out to stroke Alfred. He gasped a little, he had never been touched like this before. Once he was stiff enough, Matt reached out, and wrapped his lips around the other's erection. He slid his tongue up and down the shaft, teasing and tasting his lover.

The American let out a soft moan, and threw his head back, as Matt brought him closer to the edge. "Ohhh...Nn...M..Mattie! I'm...I'm so close!" he panted. The other boy stopped suddenly. "Oh...Good!" he said, and stood up. Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh? What are you doing?" he asked. The younger boy leaned in and kissed Alfred on the lips, and slowly slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Alfred let out a moan, and started to suck on Matt's tongue. He tasted so good. He could smell the sweet scent wafting from his skin. A subtle hint of maple was detectable. Matthew broke the kiss, and whispered into Alfred's ear. "Make love to me Alfred...Please?" he begged, and licked at his lover's ear lobe. Alfred didn't say anything.

He reached down and undid Matthew's pants, and slipped the down around his backside, just as Matt had done to him moments before. Matt blushed at his own nakedness, he wasn't used to being exposed like this. Alfred stared for a moment, Matt's skin was so pale and soft. Matthew turned around, and bent over the table, preparing himself for some good sex. He reached down and started to pump on himself, feeling his own erection. Alfred came up behind Matt, and spread his palm out across his backside, feeling the skin. He reached up to Matthew's face, and shoved his fingers into his mouth. Matt sucked on them, and kept working at himself, while Alfred slipped his hand down and slid his fingers into the opening. Matt gasped as he felt himself being stretched. "Ahh! Nn..How'd you know what to do?" Matt asked, between gasps. A smirk spread across his lips. "Saw it in a porno..." came the reply. Both boys chuckled a little.

It was time to finish this. Matthew threw his head back and clenched his eyes, as he felt his opening being filled with Alfred's thick cock. His own spit was still wet on Alfred, so it made it easy to pump in and out. Matt was forced to let go of his own member, and hang on to the table for support. It hurt so much, but he had never known such ecstasy. Alfred noticed that Matthew had stopped masturbating, and reached around to help him finish the job. He kept pumping in and out, harder and faster, and deeper. "Ungh! Yes! Please...That's the spot! Oh god Alfred..." Matt could feel an orgasm rising in his body, and the muscles clenching in his legs. He heard the other man's grunts and pants behind him. They were both so close to the edge. It didn't take long at all, and Matt felt the explosion inside him. The thick, sticky liquid dripped down the back of Matt's legs.

Alfred kept pumping at Matt, who bit his lip, and finally came into the palm of Alfred's hand. Matt grabbed his friend's hand and licked it clean. "S..Sorry!" he stammered. "I know you don't like guys..." Matt blushed and looked away. He quickly pulled up his pants, as did Alfred who was also blushing. "You're wrong..." he said. "What? What are you talking about?" It was Matt's turn to be confused. "I do like boys...I...I love you Mattie!" He gathered up Matt in his arms and kissed his forehead. "Let's get outta here, bro!" They exchanged smiles, and a quick kiss, before joining hands and walking out of the conference room.

**EPILOGUE**

**Arthur Kirkland ran his finger through his hair, and let out a sigh. "Bollocks! Another wasted meeting for the Allies..." He walked down the hallway, towards his home. "Why doesn't anything ever turn out right!" He clenched his fist, and leaned up against the wall. He wrapped his hands over his arms, and rubbed them. "Ugh! Bloody freezing out here...DAMN!" It was then he realized that he had forgotten his jacket in the Conference Room. He started the journey back, grumbling the whole way. He stopped just before the doorway. There were strange noises coming from the Conference Room. Arthur went immediately into "Spy" mode. He hid outside the doorway, and pressed his ear to the wall. "Ungh...Yes! Please! That's the spot...Oh god! Alfred!" Arthur cupped a hand to his mouth to contain his shock. It took him several minutes before he pressed his ear to the wall once more. "...I love you Mattie!" It was most definitely America! There was no mistaking that voice. At that moment the door opened, and Arthur gasped, and turned to sprint down the hall. "My GOD!" he gasped. "Someone beat me to him..." He bent his head in sadness. "Alfred was mine...He WILL be mine!" He let out a low chuckle and sauntered off to his romm for Black Magic...**


End file.
